


Tombur requests!

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Yuu's Tombur Fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Do you have any prompt you want to turn into a Tombur fic? I'll do it!
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Tombur requests!

Yuu here!

As the title says, I will write your requests. I won't write rape or anything like that.

You only have to leave a comment with the genre and a short summary.

Example: I want a fluffy story, Tommy has a crush con Wilbur and it's super obvious for everyone but Tommy doesn't realize he likes Wilbur

I'll try my best to make something you like!

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Ok, so this has like 300 hits but only 4 comments. Don't be shy, drop your prompt!


End file.
